The Muppets Fun Thrilled Wedding Party transcript
Prologue: The introduction Announcer: "It's time for some live entertainment, Disney productions presents The Muppets Fun Thrilled Wedding Party, appearing on tonight's broadcast, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, the great Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rizzo the Rat, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem band, Walter, Scooter, Skeeter and the entire Muppet gang." Scene 1: The Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "Hey, Piggy, now that you and I got back together again and are no longer broken up with 1 another, you wanna marry me sometime soon?" Miss Piggy: "Of course I do, Kermit, we've been in love and dating 1 another over the past years." Kermit: "That's 'cause you're brave, heroic and fearless 'cause of your powerful karate chops." Miss Piggy: "Why thank you." Kermit: "You're welcome." Walter: "Did you guys hear that? Kermit and Piggy are gonna be married to 1 another in a couple of weeks." Rizzo: "Oh my gosh, dat sounds supa excitin'." Fozzie: "I wonder if everybody in San Francisco knows about this." Ringing Barking In Surprise Gonzo: "I'll get it, you guys just stay right here." Gonzo walks right up to the door and opens it to see the newspaper girl standing right outside. Gonzo: "Oh hi there, what are you gonna tell us about?" In Background Newspaper Girl: "Well, you guys," Newspaper Girl: I''t's gonna be super grand'' that everybody can understand Lew Zealand: we can all stay Rowlf: on this super excitin' day Gonzo: did you all hear? Fozzie: there's no need to fear Scooter: it'll soon be Kermit and Piggy's wedding time Swedish Chef: gut zee veddeeng ceke Statler: don't drop it in the lake Waldorf: or hit it with a rake Robin: got the wedding ring Bean: and the bees don't sting Walter: come over and stay Link Hogthrob: but don't go away All Muppet Friends (except Kermit, Miss Piggy, Camilla, Beaker and Animal): it'll soon be Kermit and Piggy's wedding time Kermit: "Okay, everybody, we gotta get prepared for the big event, so let's all go shopping for the wedding supplies." Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends head on out to go wedding shopping. Kermit: "Now don't forget, you guys, I sent out wedding invitations to our good friends from many different series, the gang from Sesame Street, the gang from Fraggle Rock, the gang from Frogtown Hollow, the gang from The Animal Show and most importantly, the gang from the swamp." Inside Rickman-Bowie Memorial Plant Shop Stacy Katzenberg: "Oh hi there, what can I do for you guys here?" Kermit: "We'd like a nice bouqet of wedding flowers, please." Stacy Katzenberg: "Okay, a bouqet of wedding flowers is coming right up." The Muppet friends pay Stacy and they're now given the bouquet of wedding flowers. Walter: "Hey, thanks a bunch." Stacy Katzenberg: "You're welcome, and, Kermit, Piggy, good luck at your wedding party." Kermit: "Okay, thanks a bunch." Miss Piggy: "Good luck to all of you as well." The Muppet friends exit Jones's plant shop. Denise: "Oh wow, I wonder what Link and I would do if he and I ever marry 1 another." Link: "It'll be such a wonderful idea." The Muppet friends enter Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Jewelry Shop. Inside Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Jewelry Shop James Robinson: "Hey, how can I help you guys out here?" Kermit: "Well, James, Piggy and I are gonna be married to 1 another real soon, so do you happen to have any wedding rings in stock?" James Robinson: "Let me see if I can find 1 that you really need." James Robinson looks around and finds some wedding rings and grabs a box that contains a golden wedding ring. James Robinson: "Oh, here we go, have a super good wedding party." Kermit: "Okay, thanks a bunch." The Muppet friends exit Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Jewelry Shop and enter Marshall-Baker Memorial Clothing Shop. Inside Marshall-Baker Memorial Clothing Shop Jack Robertson: "Oh hi there, welcome to Marshall-Baker Memorial Clothing Shop, what clothes would you like to buy?" Kermit: "Well, for me, I would need 28 tuxedos and for Piggy, Yolanda, Janice, Mildred and Wanda, they would need 5 fancy beautiful outfits, especially a nice wedding dress for Piggy to wear." Jack Robertson: "Okay, here you go, just be sure to try them on in the changing booths upstairs." The Muppet friends go right upstairs and the male Muppet friends try on the tuxedos and the female Muppet friends try on their fancy beautiful outfits, especially when Miss Piggy tries on the wedding dress herself, then they later pay for them. Jack Robertson: "Thanks a bunch, and Kermit and Piggy, good thing you're no longer broken up with 1 another." Kermit: "Thanks for telling us that." The Muppet friends exit Marshall-Baker Memorial Clothing Shop and head on back home to the Muppet Family Boarding House. Kermit: "Well, you guys, now that our shopping's finished, let's all get our beauty sleep 'cause tomorrow morning, afternoon and evening's a super big event." The Muppet friends go right upstairs to their separate bedrooms and get their beauty sleep. The very next morning, the Muppet friends are now prepared, finshing up their breakfast meals and heading out on their way to Oz-Hunt Church. Scene 2: Oz-Hunt Church Kermit is standing right by the alter. Robin is the ring bearer and Annie Sue is the flower girl. Groom's side seating chart The All-New Muppet Show: Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Clifford, Rizzo, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Walter, Chester, Bubba, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Bunsen, Beaker, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Bean, Johnny, Sal, Dr. Neuter, Mulch, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Strangepork, the Newsman, Louis Kazagger, Beautiful Day Monster, Sweetums, Thog, Timmy Monster, the Mutations, Statler, Waldorf, Jim Caricature, Frank Caricature, Jerry Caricature and Richard Caricature Sesame Street: Ernie, Bert, Grover, Big Bird, Elmo, Oscar, Herry, Count Von Count, Guy Smiley, Sonny Friendly, Placido Flamingo, Don Music, Forgetful Jones, Murray, Butch, Baby Bear, Papa Bear, Rudy, Ricardo, Telly and Farley All-New Fraggle Rock: Gobo, Wembley, Boober and Travelling Matt Emmett Otter's Jug Band Christmas: Emmett, Doc, Stanley, Yancy Wendell, Will, Charlie and George Kermit's Swamp Years: Goggles, Blotch and Croaker Bride's side seating chart The All New Muppet Show: Doris, Camilla, Yolanda, Skeeter, Mildred Huxtetter, Denise, Wanda, Hilda and Yolanda Sesame Street: Zoe, Betty Lou, Prairie Dawn, Mama Bear, Curly Bear, Lulu, Rosita, Rosa, Mae, Jessie, Jill, Julia and Abby All-New Fraggle Rock: Red and Mokey Emmett Otter's Jug Band Christmas: Melissa and Ma Otter Ernie: "Oh boy, this is super exciting." Bert: "I can hardly wait 'til the bride arrives." Cookie Monster: "Me super excited, but me still have proper control of eating habits." Elmo: "Elmo's very patient, Elmo always behaves properly." Oscar: "Can't we begin without the bride?" Herry: "No, Oscar, not 'til she arrives." Baby Bear: "Look, you guys, hewe comes the bwide wight now." Telly: "She's here, she's finally here." Big Bird: "I can hardly wait 'til they're married to 1 another." Count Von Count: "That's 1, 1 happy go lucky couple, which makes 1 wedding ceremony party, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah." Julia: "Super excited, super excited, super excited." Rudy: "So am I, I can hardly wait as well too." Miss Piggy shows up and walks around in her wedding dress and the entire crowd looks around in amazement and excitement, then she walks right up to the alter where Kermit's standing. Reverend Albertson shows up and turns over to face the entire crowd. Reverend Albertson: "Good afternoon, everybody." All Male and Female Muppet Friends and San Francisco Residents: "Good afternoon." Reverend Albertson: "We're all here today to honor the life and marriage of Kermit and Piggy, a lovely couple who are no longer broken up with 1 another." Mildred Huxtetter: "That sounds perfectly splended." Reverend Albertson: "Now right before we wed these 2, 1 of them needs to say something about 1 another, Kermit, you go 1st." Kermit: "Piggy, you'd never break up with me, you always loved me respectively, you're brave, heroic and fearless and you saved my entire life from Constantine and Miss Poogy from your powerful karate chops, you always been my good friend and 1 true love ever since we were young kids in the past years." Reverend Albertson: "Good, Kermit, very good, Piggy, you're next." Miss Piggy: "Kermit, you're always my brave and heroic frog and knight in shining armor, and you saved my entire life a couple of times, especially when you rescued me from imprisonment when Constantine and Miss Poogy captured me and tied me up there." Reverend Albertson: "Good, Piggy, very good, now do you, Kermit, take Piggy to be your lawful wedded wife?" Kermit: "Yes, of course I do." Reverend Albertson: "And do you, Piggy, take Kermit to be your lawful wedded husband?" Miss Piggy: "I do, of course I do." Reverend Albertson: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Kermit and Miss Piggy are finally married to 1 another. Robin gives Miss Piggy the wedding ring and Annie Sue gives them the wedding flowers. Kermit: "Link, I suggest that you and Denise be married to 1 another anytime soon." Link Hogthrob: "Thanks a bunch for telling me that." Telly: "Alright, they're finally married to 1 another." Fozzie: "I knew they would make a lovely romantic couple." Oz-Hunt Church dining hall/the wedding party sit-down Wedding DJ: "Here's a super good song and dance between Kermit and his mother and Piggy and her father on the dance floor." Rowlf turns on the karaoke machine. On Karaoke Machine Mona: "You know, Kermit, I always enjoyed yours and Piggy's lovely romantic relationships." Kermit: "Why thanks a bunch, Ma, I really appreciate it." Rowlf: I see trees of green Jack: "Piggy, I'm super proud of you for making the right choice for the most perfect groom." Miss Piggy: "Why thanks a bunch, Father, you and Mother always knew he'd be the most perfect for me." red roses too I see them bloom '' ''for me and you and I think to myself what a wonderful world Continues On Karaoke Machine Rowlf (continued): I see skies of blue the clouds of white the bright blessed days the dark sacred nights and I think to myself what a wonderful world Continues On Karaoke Machine Again Rowlf: the colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky of all so many faces of people goin' by I see friends shakin' hands sayin' how do you do they're really sayin' '' ''I love you Rowlf (continued): I hear babies cry I watch them grow they'll learn much more than you'll ever know and I think to myself '' ''what a wonderful world yes I think to myself '' ''what a wonderful world. Ends ON Karaoke Machine Wedding DJ: "And now it's time for Kermit and Piggy to do the cutting of the wedding cake." Kermit: "Now be super careful, Piggy, the knife is super sharp." Kermit and Miss Piggy carefully cut the wedding cake for themselves and the wedding party guests. Robin: "Wow, Uncle Kermit and Aunt Piggy sure look bright and cheerful together as always." Andy: "They just keep getting nicer every single time we see them." Randy: "You bet." Later, right after the wedding party is now over, the Muppet friends and all of the San Francisco residents are heading back home to their separate apartments and the Muppet Family Boarding House. Scene 3: Back home at the Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit and Piggy are now asleep in their couple's bedroom while Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Scooter, Walter, Beauregard, Rowlf and the other Muppet friends are now asleep in their separate bedrooms. Fade to another black screen........ End Production Credits Directed by James Bobin '' ''Produced by Nicholas Stoller Music Composed by Christophe Beck Voice Performers Credits Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Camilla, Emily, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Pops, Count Von Count, Farley, Murray, Jerry Caricature, Sherlock Hemlock, Big Bird, Butch, Mumford, Papa Bear, Emmett, Doc, Melissa, Stanley, and Yancey (voices) Billy Barkhurst as Jake the Polar Bear (voices) Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs, Frank Caricature, Bert Grover, Guy Smiley and the Newsman (voices) Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Stinky the Skunk, Jack, Zoot, Will, Wendell, Beauregard, Bunsen, Waldorf, Chip, Randy and Boober Fraggle (voices) Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Andy, Jim Caricature, Grandpapa Bear, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Dullard the Aardvark, Harvey, Howard, Mayor Fox, Joan and Croaker (voices) David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bowser, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Richard Caricature, Mildred Huxtetter, Baby Bear, Forgetful Jones, Don Music, Placido Flamingo, Sonny Friendly, Charlie, Fred, George, Cookie Monster, Furline Husky and Stuie Monster (voices) Julianne Buescher as Wanda, Yolanda and Denise (voices) Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Mulch and Eliot Shag (voices) Kevin Clash as Wembley Fraggle (voice) Peter Linz as Walter, Statler, Ernie, Herry, Bean, Rizzo, Robin, Oscar, Flash, Lips, Link Hogthrob, Tutter, Pip and Mew (voices) Julianne Buescher as Wanda, Yolanda and Denise (voices) Tyler Bunch as Treelo, Pop and the Announcer (voices) Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Bruni and Snuffy (voices) Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar (voices) Lisa Buckley as Betty Lou and Ms. Fluffé (voices) Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter, Lulu, Grandmama Bear, Terri Springer and Prairie Dawn (voices) Jennifer Barnhardt as Zoe, Mama Bear, Colleen Barker and Gladys the Cow (voices) John E. Kennedy as Blotch, Arnie and the Delivery Whatnot (voices) Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig, Doris, Tizzy the Bee, Bunnie Bear and Rhonda Rat (voices) Noel MacNeal as Bear (voice) Vicki Eibner as Ojo (voice) John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle, Artie Springer and Goggles (voices) Stacy Gordon as Julia (voice) Frankie Cordero as Rudy (voice) Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby (voice) Karen Prell as Red Fraggle and Ollie the Tapir (voices) Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle (voice) Carmen Oshbar as Rosita (voice) Cree Summer Francks as Mona (voice) Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Ma Otter (voices) Category:Muppets Category:The Muppets Category:Muppet Specials